Dragon Ball NG S2: Episode 18 - Clock Runs On 30
Last time on NG... The two Saiyan warriors went through most of the Kureebrans as the battle had just begun when they fused into Kailugen to fight the fused Lucifile. The battle raged on as both warriors were evenly matched. They relocated but Kaizen had the sudden realization that the fusion will run out soon. Will the warrior stand a chance before time runs out? Find out on Dragon Ball NG. Episode 18 - Clock Runs On 30 Kaizen remembered what Goku had said... flashback sequence took place.. Goku: " Ok, Kaizen, it's very important that you remember you have 30 minutes in Fusion." Kaizen:"Can you tell me why?" He asked curiously. Goku:"The last time I've done that, Vegeta and I nearly lost against a powerful being..Omega Shenron.." Kaizen:"Like..the dragon?" Goku:"A bad occurence with the Dragon Balls brought seven evil dragons to life, he was the last." Omega Shenron was shown as a flashback.. Goku:"''Anyways, Kaizen, you shouldn't fool around with it..or else you could mess up big time." Kaizen:"Hm...thanks for the advice, Goku." ''He smiled as the flashback sequence ended. Kailugen:"N-...No..we've fooled around for too long. Time to end this!" Lucifile:"Hm...?" He was nervous as he thought the end was near. Untill... Ka-me-ha-meeeee... The two separated... Kaizen and Railugus had regained their individual bodies back. Railugus:"Darn....darn it!" He was angry. Kaizen smiled."Heh...we're in trouble." Railugus looked toward Kaizen,"?!.. H-How can you be smiling right now, Kaizen??" Kaizen:"Well...it's a pretty great battle don't you think, Rai?" Railugus:"Grr.. You amaze me sometimes, ya know that!?" He closed his eyes with his arms folded. Lucifile smirked:"Heheheheheheheh.....yes. Now, you shall truely die." He rushed at them. He punched Kaizen in the stomach and then spin kicked Railugus. Lucifile:"I'm going to kill you both now...." He smirked very evily as they were both on the ground. As he went at Kaizen to stab him.... He and Masotch were defused as their induvidual selves. Lucifer's armor and gear were damages and so were Masotch's. Lucifer:"...?! Darn.. this battle. King Masotch, we must depart from this planet." Masotch:"Yes, my lord." The two staggered as a space pod was summoned opening allowing their escape. Railugus:"Hm..they got away,Kai." He glared to the side and looked down. Kaizen:"We're ok though, that's what mattered." An hour later they were back on Earth thanks to the other fighters. Infront of the Kame House, Kaiten:"Dad, did you win??" Kuma:"Yes..did you prevail victorious?" Kaizen:"Sort of...but, not completely." Z-Fighters:"..?!" Railugus:"Lucifile and Masotch escaped." Austin:"?! You guys are idiots! Why'd you let them ecsape?!" Kaizen:"It was either that, or death..." Austin:"?!...hm.." Cargo:"Hm. I fully understand where you two are coming from. Even though they aren't dead, you two are still alive. That counts. So Kaizen, we should train enough for the last war against these guys." Kaizen:"Right." He smirked. Kaiten:"This time...I wanna help you again, dad!" He was serious as he requested to join the Z-Fighters. Kaizen:"?!..." Kaiten:"I...I want to be a Z-Fighter!" Kaizen:"...Heh.." Kaiten:"Huh?" Kaizen:"Sure, son. I think you have what it takes. I also think you'd make a great Super Saiyan." He smirked. Meanwhile, on a distant planet that the Kureebran are on Satern's team, a different Kureebran, Masotch, Barodius, Lucifile, and Cailium were setting up a new base. Barodius worked new slaves."My lord...you could have won." Lucifer sat on a new throne."Yes, but those dreadful Super Saiyans..they put up a good fight.' He coughed a bit of blood. Satern:"Kaizen...we will ''meet again..one ultimate showdown of the ages, I promise." Lucifer:"Z-Fighters....say hello to ''New Kureebra." ???:"....." A black skinned man with a blade in hand. 'Conclusion' Kaizen and Railugus live to fight another day, but they still have an angre Lucifer to deal with and also the fact that they've made theirselves at home to a new planet calling it New Kureebra.The Z-Fighters plan to end this war between Earth and Kureebra. What shall happen next? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG. Category:NG Series episodes Category:Fan Fiction